We Can't Wake Again From This Dream
by ohstar
Summary: Sequel to Nightmares.Dedicated to hot 101 & StoryTagger.?x?. Where they had broken her once fearless spirit.I looked down at her pale, frail, unnatrually skinny arm and I could see the makeup she used to try and cover the marks.


**We can't Wake Again From This Dream**

Hey, guys!:) This story is the Sequel to Nightmares-check it out before you read this!:)! This is dedicated to StoryTagger&hot 101!xD ilu guys! It's a songfic to Evanescence's song "Before The Dawn"-which is nothing short of amazing.

* * *

Joe POV

I walked to Demi's still, no longer slim frame on the beach, the taste of the salt from Malibu beach's winds too familiar in my mouth. Knowing she was there for me to hold was all I needed. I just needed to know she was okay; to know she was still my girl. The wind was rustling her long, dark hair aganist her pale, sallow face. She was no longer the Demi I fell in love with, but I still loved her, nonetheless. The moonlight night only made her look more gorgeous. Tonight was the night we had decided to tell our famalies. We were going to leave after the beach.

_Meet me after dark and I'll hold you_

_I want nothing more than to see you there_

She didn't want this; nor did I. I guess it was something we were paying for; but was it a mistake? Or was it just a consequence of a broken promise? We had broken many promises lately. Why couldn't I just hold her, and make both of us disapeer? Why couldn't we not be ruthless teenagers? Why do we have to exist? Why do we have to be in love? When she first told me the news, she just got hysterical. I wanted to, but I had to stay strong. I mean, this shouldn't have happened. It's a good thing... in a way. But it'll only make our home-lives harder. As if our lives weren't hectic enough.

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

I hadn't told my parents yet, or brothers. I had taken it that she hadn't told yet, either. It was quite strange, we were supposed to meet at her house to tell them, but she had asked me to met me here. For Demi it was quite... odd. I had now reached her, and her face was tear-streaked. Nowadays, it usually was. And I felt bad; I wanted to cry when I saw her upset, because I know I caused her to be upset... It's a horrible feeling to know you've hurten somebody you love. Although I knew she was going to confront me about this whole thing, nothing prepared me for what she cried to me next... They were making her do this; even though she didn't want to... Even though I didn't want to. After she told me, her knees soon buckled, and she fell to the white sand that now matched her once whole face now.

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love_

While I held her, I couldn't help but shed tears... It was unfair! I never imagined her parents would go... well, this extreme. I knew they'd be upset... But _this? _They couldn't do this; this was our mistake, and we wanted to deal with it... Who knows, it might open more doors for us. If this was a dream, I wanted to keep sleeping. Even with my love here with me, this seemed more like a nightmare... And if it were a nightmare, so be it. As long as it's with her. As long as she lives.

_Then let me never wake again_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

2 Weeks Later... (I don't usually do this, but WHATEVER!!)

Quite some time had since our 'interaction' on the beach that windy night. She had done nothing but struggle since then... Behind her fake smiles she gave everyone, her life was now filled with agony. Since she was my life, it only made mine worse... She had gone through too much... From making mistakes, to gaining success, to fixing mistakes, to making mistakes again... To being forced to fix those mistakes; even though to us, it was no mistake.

Our lives had become nightmares; we had never been able to tell my family, and her family wasn't planning on allowing us. It was so unfair; we wanted this! We needed this... It was the only thing in our lives still whole. And they'd never know. It was like one mistake had taken over our lives, and we'd never get them back. Her mother passed by me, giving me a stern glare, as I lovingly watched Demi beside her-head down, wearing the usual outfit consisting of only black instead of the bright colors that used to play up her pale skin, looking ahead of her, imaging a dream that would never be real.

We hadn't been able to see each other since Dallas found the test; it was cruel. It reminded me of Romeo&Juliet... except for one thing; we weren't able to be together. Even if either of us tried to kill ourselves, it wouldn't work. Her family now watched her like crows, and mine had become worried and would never stop bugging me.

They had forced her. They had forced us. They had made us fix this. They tried to make her achieve her dream... I don't even think they know what it is anymore. I watched as she passed me, and my heart broke. I could see her depression, it radiated from her. Although she didn't know it, I could see the marks on her face where she had been hurt... Where they had punished her. For something that a stupid mistake caused. Where they had hit her... Slapped her. Where they had broken her once fearless spirit. I looked down at her pale, frail, unnatrually skinny arm, and I could see the makeup she used to try to cover up the marks. All I wanted to do was jump up and hold her, like I used to. All I wanted to do was see her smile.

_Somehow I know we can't wake again from this dream_

_It's not real, but it's ours_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

* * *

Eh... I didn't really like it. It didn't end the way I had planned... It was going to be that Demi was being forced to move, then I thought about Abortion... So, I decided on Abortion... And as you can see, Demi went into a depression, black clothes, never speaking... I had that before, so I thought I'd add it in there. Oh, and I also added in some hints of abuse... That was last minute stuff. Like it? Leave it? Lemme know... I liked _Nightmares _MUCH, MUCH more!xP. I think I'm better girl POV. Well, enough of my ramblings. 

See that little purple button? You see it? Now do you? Well, what do you think will happen if you press GO? Hmmmm.. I wonder! Let's find out!

On the count to 3...

1...

2...

3!!!!

PRESS IT!

Did you press it?

Good.


End file.
